Jin Kazama's Revenge
by JaganshiTheAssasin
Summary: This story will be about the bloody battle between Jin, and his father Kazua, and his granfather Heihachi. This is a prologue people. Please write reveiws!
1. Prologue

Jin Kazama's Revenge Prologue Jin Kazama is a young man, with a dreadful past. Jin lost his mother, was betrayed by his father, and almost killed by his grandfather. Now, he loathes and hates his father and grandfather, and practically hates his life. The only thing that makes his day is when he sees Xiaoyu, a very close friend he met when he was competing in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. Now, Jin had no one to rely on but himself, and he must prepare to battle the battle of his life against his grandfather and father. Jin was walking up the stairs to face-off with his first opponent, which will be his father. If he survives and wins the first deadly battle, he will be able to face his grandfather. Jin completed the flight of stairs, adjusted his red glove, took a deep breath, and fearlessly opened a wooden door. The door made a long, loud creak he will never forget, and what he saw behind it was not what he expected to see, for what he saw behind the door was not his father. It was an unforgettable nightmare...

End of Prologue

Author's Note: Ok people, this is my first story, and I really want you readers to write reviews to tell me how my prologue is! Please write reviews! I want to see what other people think of this prologue! Write reviews my sons and daughters!(I know you' re probably all older than me, but still, I am saying all that son and daughter stuff to make me sound older. It's a useful process. Trust me


	2. Chapter 2

Jin Kazama's Revenge Chapter One Kuma!

Jin stood there,to surprised to to talk. What he saw behind the door was not his father, Kazuya Mishima. It was his granfather's pet bear, Kuma. Jin stood there frozen with fear. Then, he decided to get ready for the fight. Kuma growled once, twice, three times, then attacked Jin with a charge. Jin stepsided the monsters attack, but Kuma changed course very fast. Before he knew it, Jin felt claws sinking into his back. He fell to the floor, and Kuma was about to punch him, but Jin rolled and avoided the attack. Then, he slowly got up, and attacked Kuma with a couple of punches, which would have damaged any regular human, but Kuma's size made Jin's attack look like it did nothing at all. Then, Jin noticed that he stood no chance against Kuma with pure strength. He ahd to use some stratedgy. Jin kept on dodging Kuma's furious, but extremely slow attacks, and Kuma began feeling worn out. Then, Jin saw it was a good time to attack Kuma. Jin charged at Kuma, and punched him with one of his most powerful punches, and Kuma flew to a nearby wall. The wall was crumbled, and Kuma was defeated. Jin then proceeded to the next room.

He cautiously entered it, and still, he saw nothing. Then, all of a sudden he heard a CRASH! "What the hell is going on here?" screamed Jin. Then he heard the sound of walking footsteps. Then he heard another crash. Then, about 30 men armed with guns entered the room. "So, these must be Tekken Forces" thought Jin. Then, one of the Tekken Force fighters said "Surrender now or be eliminated". Jin did not answer, but attacked with all his strength. At first, Jin thought that the Tekken Force figters are not that strong, but after he killed about 7 fighters, he saw how coordinated the fighters were, and how hard it would be to bring them all down. Jin decided to power up to full strength, and try his best to defeat the fighters. Electricity surrounded his body, and kept on cracking. Then, wings sprouted out from his back. Jin attacked the Tekken Force fighters with every ounce of power he had. He, then after about half an hour, managed to defeat the fighters.

Jin was so scarred, and battle injured that he thought he wouldn't be able to fight aganst his father, who is supposed to be in the next room. But then, Jin remembered flash backs of things his father and granfather have done to him, and despite everything they have done, he has not fought back or did anything. But when his mother was killed, he thought it has gone to far, and he must defeat and kill them. Jin slowly walked himself to the next door. He fearlessly opened it, and what he saw behind it was not what he expected to see...

Authors Note: Okay people! This is the first chapter of my story. PLEASE read it and write reviews!


End file.
